One Unlucky Superdog (BNHA x Oc)
by WolfDragon52
Summary: 'What! No! Did I say you can pet me' I'm Nor Burōka and if this message gets out to anyone... Let them know, that I am surrounded by idiotic, quirky humans. What, you expect me to cry for help? Heh, You make me laugh. I am a powerful 'cute little' hound just to let you know. This enables me to do whatever I want, except get home that is. How troublesome... -
1. 00-Prologue

Why did today, out of all days, have to be sooo freaking hot out...

I slowly chugging towards the post office in order to deliver an application for my enrollment for a high school. 'What high school?' you may ask. To U.A. (Ultra Academy) of course, one of the top educated superhero high school here in Japan.

These power surges...these 'Quirks' manifest in nearly 80% of the population in this world. This, of course, caused a number of outbreaks of unnecessary power worldwide. Sooner or later, these unnecessary outbreaks turn into crime rates and problematic issues for the government and the innocent citizens. They were lost on what to do with horrifying problem growing worse everyday. Until right before their eyes, they found the solution...Heros! In order to control this surge of quirks, they created a law where quirks shall not be used in public places unless given a certain license. Thus, hero licenses were created for the sole purpose of defeating villains, becoming rich, and becoming popular. At least, this information is what I read from the local library and internet.

Though in my opinion, there really shouldn't be a law against doing heroism.

"Look, mommy! It's a puppy!"

Please no.

I look to my right, right after I stop my pace before the street light turns green, to see a five year old, slightly taller than me, holding her mother's hand.

I bet she is going t—"Mommy? Do you think I could pet it?"

Why me.

"I don't know darling. It could be rabid."

I shake my black fur before the light turns red. I glared at her with my dark blue eyes.

"You know Lady. It's very rude to assume that every dog you meet is rapid."

"Mommy! That dog just talked!" her daughter exclaimed will hiding behind her mother's legs.

"Little one, no offense but... you are being a bit brash," my chest near my heart my gem glowed every time I 'spoke'. Before they could get another word in, I crossed the street. I know I'm being rude myself, but after all the 'love and attention' I get from strangers is really getting on my nerves.

/

After finally arriving at the post-office in this horrible weather and putting my forged document into the slot, it was time to head back to my apartment.

'Why am I applying to this school?' you may ask. Well, I applied for this school in hopes of gaining information...information in hopes of finding a way back home.


	2. 01-TheUAExamines

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep*

I whacked the alarm off my stand with my back leg, unplugging the annoying clock off the wall.

Peace at last...

RING...RING...RING...RING*

Ok! I am up! Yesh!

I look at my phone to stop the alarm and check the time. I get up, stretching my legs cat style, and take a look around my apartment. It wasn't much being small and having many of the common compliances a house should have, like a television, refrigerator, and the keys that I sometimes misplaced by accident. Living alone currently in this household by financing it with two jobs... Well, one current job and the leftover cash of a retired job.

Being the soft fur mutt I am, I did not have to wear any clothes. Therefore, I headed straight toward the bathroom. I get washed up by turning on the shower for a few minutes and shaking the water off. I head towards the kitchen in order to get some breakfast (What?! I am not going to brush my teeth before breakfast! That's contradicting myself!).

After that long harsh morning, I put my phone in my satchel and start to head towards U.A. for my entrance examination. Great, I have to take an exam and walk there...How Troublesome.

/

Now...I know that it is very cool looking building, but... Is this really a high school? It looks more of an office building to me. I stood right in front of a tall gigantic glass building with the entrance covered in layers of domes of unnecessary concrete. It was protected by a stone wall inhabiting the entire structure.

I took the form sheet out of my backpack and check the address.

Yep. This is definitely it...Though if I was unsure, I could always look at the sign in front of the building that said 'U.A. High School Entrance Exam Location.'

Before entering the building and after witnessing a blonde spiky haired kid yelling at a green hair wimpy kid, I was stopped by, for what I presume, a personnel of U.A. high school.

"Hey, you know you are not allowed to use Quirks in public."

Another personnel walks behind him, seeing what the commotion was about.

"Umm... Corneal, that could just be a regular black dog."

"You might be right, Brist. Well, if that's the case...Come here doggy. I need to get you out of here before you cause trouble to the other examines."

"If you put even one finger on me, I might just bite it off."

The shocked look on both their faces was so priceless, it almost made me chuckle.

"Now if you have anymore doubts on me taking the entrance exam like any intelligent being would, I could always show you my documents."

"Well... my statement still stands. You should not be using you Quirk in public areas. It is not allowed"

"Well sir, what would you say if I told you that this is my true form." My gem glowed more brightly with every word from irritation. "I suggest you run along before I report you of treating an examine as a silly pet." I will admit, I might have growled at the end of that sentence.

Corneal walked away mumbling to himself while Brist walk up to me.

"I am so sorry about that. We happened to be very nervous about the entrance exam starting."

I looked off to the side. "Uh-uh, sure."

The lady hurriedly walked off towards her friend. Before FINALLY entering the building, I saw the green hair kid grinning and staring off into space.

What a strange kid.

/

Later...

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say "hey"!" He puts his hand up near his ear to help hear his 'excited' audience in the huge auditorium.

. . .

Wow. What a 'wonderful' crowd you have there Voice Hero, Present Mic. With a banana like hair cut and shades over his eyes, he has the ability to make ear piercing sounds with his voice. His character and personality is interesting to say the least

"What a refined response. Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready? Yeah!" he proudly shouts turning his back to the crowd and throwing his arms into the air.

. . .

A 'refined response' my ass. I don't know if I want to be here anymore. This is just depressing.

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this! You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay?"

. . .

"Okay?!"

In other words, they won't let you work with your friends. Well, that doesn't matter to me. All my friends are not hero material.

I look down at my ticket I put on my seat which read my examine number and test location, 'Battle Center B.'

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!"

Strange, I recall four robots on the script, not three.

A guy with blue hair and glasses stands up suddenly. "May I ask a question?"

Present Mic nods his head and points at him "Okay!"

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake.We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes. In addition, you over there with the curly hair! You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

This blue hair kid was Tenya Iida, a rich smart kid from a private school with a big history of famous heros. If I had to guess for the green hair kid, he is probably a magnet for bullies, especially after seeing him being yelled at by the blond kid, who is sitting next to him, this morning.

"I'm sorry" the green hair kid whimpered, closing his mouth. Everyone else giggled at the response.

"Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111. Thanks for the great message. The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."

There must be some sort of purpose behind this zero pointer robot. The most obvious solution would be to learn when to wait for the higher ups to deal with it or wait for back-up. But, that solution seems to simple for one of the top prodigious school.

"Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!" Iida quickly bows and sits down afterwards.

However, was it really needed to make the visual projection on the big screen behind you for the explanation of the physical exam similar to a video game?

"That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present to our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Go beyond. Plus Ultra! Now, everyone, good luck suffering!" Present Mic exclaimed.

. . .

That's it...I don't want to be here anymore. How troublesome...

/

My Hero Academia Season 1 Episode 3 Part 2

/


	3. 02-BattleCenter

Holy shit! I know top schools need to have certain standards, but this is too much! How much are they paying these people?! Me and about thirty examiners stood right of Battle Center B, a HUGE city battle grounds.,

"That girl appears to be trying to focus. What are you doing here? Are you taking the entrance exam to interfere with everyone else?"

Hm...Oh it's just those two again. I look over to see four-eyes giving another lecture to the wimpy green hair kid.

"N-N-No, of course not," the green hair kid stumbled.

"That guy's the one who was about to trip in front of the school gates, right?" Other examines where talking about him.

"The one who winced after being called out." another examine exclaimed.

"At the very least, we have one less rival to worry about, huh?"

"Lucky for us."

I almost feel bad for that kid. Then again, he applied to The U.A. High School so he should have expected something as harsh as this to be the entrance exam.

"Is it just me or does that black dog looks like its taking the test too?" a tall examine questioned.

This dog doesn't like being called an 'it.'

"Okay, start!" Present Mic stated.

Wait, what?!

"What's wrong? There are no countdowns in real fights! Run, run! The die has been cast, you know!"

Ugh...What a troublesome man.

All examines including me and my four legs ran into the city. I summoned my kunai through my gem into my mouth. I climbed against the walls and robots' arm and body in order to go behind the neck and cut the control wire. My goal here was to at least get 50 points to get in the top hero course without standing out. This means that pacing is everything.

——————————————

Flashback in the auditorium with Present Mic...

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this! Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains."

——————————————

If I at least get 6 points per minute than I can have at least one minute to rest and recover. I can easily use my phone for the track of time. By the looks of it, they must put a limited amount of villains considering the amount of robots is dwindling fast.

/

At the camera room...

"In this practical exam, the examinees have not been informed of the number of villains or their locations. They have a limited amount of time in a vast area. They have to draw the villains out from there. Information gathering ability to understand the situation before anyone else. Mobility that can be used in many different circumstances. Discernment to be able to stay calm in any situation. And pure combat ability. These basic abilities needed to keep the peace in the streets are turned into points in this test," a white mouse pointed out.

"Doesn't this year's group look promising? Hey, Nezu, I couldn't help but notice that a black dog with a knife in its mouth. It's a bit strange don't you think? No, offense of course, since you are a...uh...animal," a women questioned.

"Yes, I do know indeed. This little clever dog was able to trick the systems with his forged documents. However, I am very curious on how this will play out and what this dog is wanting to achieve. If he does make it through the physical and written exam, I want you all to keep a close eye on him," Nezu said sternly. Everyone else in the room nodded.

"Well, we can't know for sure yet if any of these applicants are truly special. Their true test is still to come," a male stated and then pushing a red button.

/

I got 46 points so far...not to shabby. Although, I did have to waste time to rescue some small kid back there. How troublesome...

All of the sudden, a big burst of wind blows across to reveal a robot, bigger than a skyscraper, a few yards in front of me.

——————————————

Flashback in the auditorium with Present Mic...

"An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."

——————————————

This is overkill...Seriously, this is just a physical high school exam. Why create something so big?!

I took down another two pointer robots. Deciding that 48 points would be enough to get in, I jogged back towards the entrance while watching behind my tail where the zero pointer was.

"This time, one minute left!" Present Mic shouted.

BANG*

I look up to see, surprisingly, the wimpy kid jump up very high and smash the zero pointer into pieces.

He's going to fall, I need to help him.

I ran toward the crashing sight as fast as I can to see a brown haired girl smack him across the face.

Well, that relationship ended fast...

The green hair kid started to float. Realizing it must be her Quirk's doing, I quickly went underneath him to carry his weight on my back when he falls.

"You can let go of him now," I tell the girl softly as she was floating on a robot debris. She nodded her head and made her fingers touch, mumbling 'release.'

Why is his quirk so powerful?! Nevertheless, his right arm and both legs are completely shattered and bruised.

"You know Miss, that was a grand rescue if I can..." I look at her and see her puking up...well, let's just called it rainbows for now "...never mind."

"Time's up!" Present Mic shouted.

As I was putting the green hair kid down against one of the robot debris. Looks like he fainted from the pain of his quirk. Other examines were talking about him out of their curiosity.

"What was that guy? He suddenly jumped at the obstacle."

"He seemed to have a reinforcement-type Quirk but that was unusual But if he had such an amazing Quirk, what kind of life did he live that made him so jumpy? Maybe he was acting to trick others? But it doesn't look like he gained anything from doing so."

"Anyway, there's no mistaking that he's an amazing guy."

"Did that dog just talk?"

I walked back over to the brown haired girl. "Rescuing people is important. However, I would refrain from injuring the injured."

"It's part of my gravity quirk. Thank...you, for...helping me...save him," she said tiredly.

"Save your breath. After all we don't want you puking again do we?"

"Okay, good work. Good work, good work. Here you go. Here are some gummies. Eat some gummies." I looked over to my right and spot a small, old women dressed in pink and white giving out gummies. Introducing the backbone of U.A. high school by literary reducing the medical insurance, the Youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl!

I walk over to her. "Lady, there's a boy over there with green hair that needs medical attention."

"Don't worry, deary. I will take care of it," the nurse exclaimed. She walks over to the green haired boy and 'Smooooch.' By simplify kissing a person, she able to completely heal anyone by using their own stamina.

Eww...I am having big doubts whether or not I should go to this school between a barfing girl and a kissing old lady.

This concludes the physical exam.

/

My Hero Academia Season 1 Episode 4 Part 1

/


	4. 03-TheResults

I was putting away books in the local library. I have to admit I was very worried about the exam, believing that I might not have gotten enough points after the rescuing interruptions I had during the exam. Sigh...

————————————————

Flashback to the entrance exam...

"You know, he actually defeated that robot to save me." I give a quick glance towards the brown haired girl as she walks to my right side. However, I still continue to stare at the medical team putting the green hair kid on a stretcher in wonder on what quirk can injure themselves that badly. "I'm sorry...I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ocahaco, Ocahaco Uraraka, Miss..." she looks at me for an answer. How troublesome...

I reposition myself so that I'm facing her. "Buroka, Nor Buroka, and I am a guy, just to let you know."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" blushing red from embarrassment. "However, I am not trying to be nosy or anything but...how do you exactly talk?"

I stood up even straighter with my blue gem in full view. "It is part of my quirk." I purposely made gem glow a little brighter than usual to prove my point.

"Wow...that's amazing. Say, what happen to your little knife that you were carrying during the exam."

"Oh...that thing," my gem glowed blue again and I summoned my kunai in my mouth. "It's called a kunai. It's part of my other quirk."

"That's amazing!" Her demeanor dropped instantly seeing the green hair kid being taken away on a stretcher. "I hope he gets in at least... He didn't even get a single point."

What?! With that much power, you think that he could have at least gotten one point. Then again, that quirk does have a huge drawback...

"Do you think they would allow me to transfer some of my points to him? He did save me after all..." She looked back at me for advice.

I don't think they would allow that. That would be the same as giving test points to another person. No...there must be more to this test. Heroism isn't just about beating up villains. It should be...No, it has to be the reason why they put that zero pointer in the test. That little boy saved the girl...saved her...UGH! I COULD I BE SO STUPID! The answers obvious!

"Umm...Buroka?" Uraraka goes right in front of my face and looking at me anxiously.

"I do believe he will be fine, but I would ask, just in case, if you truly do want to give your points up for him. Uraraka, I would prefer it if you call by my first name." I approved of her personality after seeing her save the kid and trying to give her precious points up towards her savor.

"Right, Nor! Say, do you mind if we could—"

"ALRIGHT! Can all examines come back to the entrance! We need to make a clear path for the medical team to pass through" Present Mic announced.

Uraraka panicked, wanting to get Present Mic's attention before he left. "See you later, Nor! I hope to see you in U.A.!" She ran off to catch up with him.

"See you later, Uraraka."

—————————————————

Now that I think back during the entrance exam, my rescue points are not going to be as high as I suspect it to be since all I did was move people to a safer location other than destroying the villain that was chasing them. Ugh...

"If you keep sighing like that, I am going to bug you what's wrong and I know you hate that." This is Moral, my partner-in-crime of bring disorganization to its knees. He's a chubby orange head and quite the sweet heart but...he's not very bright.

"I know, but can you blame me. I just took a huge test which can completely change my future and I haven't even seen the results yet." I separated two books apart from each other.

Moral puts a book right in tweet the open space. "Yes, I am very full aware that a test can be very stressful, especially one that determines your future. But, didn't you get your results this morning? Are you not going to view them during your break?"

"I am going to review it during my break," I replied. "However, I don't know is more nerve racking, waiting for the results or seeing the results."

"I'm sure you did fine," he reassured me. "If anything, you could have gotten in one of the other lower classes of heroism."

That's very true. However, that would completely destroy my plan to—

"Nancy! Put these books in the children's section. Boruka, you are on your break!" my manager yells out.

"Break a leg," Moral states while rumbling my head.

"It's my dream to," I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes, while heading off to the break room in the back.

/

In the back room...

I made myself comfortable in order to help bring down my nervousness. I sat in a chair near a small table with food, deciding if anything were to calm me down it would be food. I open the letter to see a circular like object come out of it. It made my eyes blink a couple of times to make sure I was seeing properly. Is that All Might?!

"I am here as a projection! Nor Buroka, I congratulate you on passing the written and physical test to get into U.A. with flying colors! In the physical test, you got 48 villain points and 7 rescue points for helping two young boys. This puts you very close to the leaderboard."

He shifts his tie. "You results puts you in the top class for becoming a hero, Class 1-A!"

That's a relief. At least now I know I can put my plans into action.

"However," he face becomes very stern, "The principle of U.A. has requested your presence. He likes to discuss you application form privately after you first day in U.A."

Oh shit.

All Might puts his brightest smile and salutes, "I give you the best of good luck and hope to see you there! PLUS ULTRA!" The projection shuts off.

I haven't even started my high school career and I got sent to the principal's office. How troublesome...

/

My Hero Academia Season 1 Episode 4 Part 2

/


	5. 04-FirstDayofTorture

I shouldn't even be surprised at this point...

I woke up early today in hope of picking a decent seat in class, but I wasn't expecting a 12 foot BIG door titled with A-1.

Well, at least I was able to find it quickly.

Walking inside the classroom and see five other students already stationed, Tenya Iida, Shoto Todoroki (half-and-half because of his red and white hair parting evenly on his head), Momo Yaoyorzo (a girls whose hair is fit for a ninja), and red spike and bright yellow chatting with each other. If I had to guess, those five were here because they are rich kids, orderly, or too excited for their own good. I've decided that any of those personalities would be a pain in the neck and it I would be best to just ignore them and go to my seat besides the stares I was receiving. Sitting in the back row, I pulled out my headphones, put my head down, and relaxed.

...

"Don't put your feet on the desk!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and people who made the desk?"

I look up groggily, seeing a spiky blonde, who might have anger issues, talking to Iida. I must have fallen asleep, not surprising considering the late night I had doing...

"Nope! What junior high did you go to, you side character?!" the blonde exclaimed rudely.

Calling someone a side character even when you don't know his potential. What an overconfident, self-centered, prick!

Ignoring their useless conversation, I look around the classroom to see most of the seats full and staring at their conversation. Further to the right, I spot wimpy kid standing by the door. Before I could get out of my seat and walk over, four-eyes beats me to it.

"Good morning!" He strides over, walking slowly like some kind of...soldier? "I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is-"

"I heard! I'm Midoriya." He holds his hands up in nervousness. "Nice to meet you, Iida" he states while relaxing his hands.

"Midoriya, you realized there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you? I had no idea... I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you are better than me." Iida looks in shame with his hands straighten, pointing down.

I highly doubt he realized that there was more to the exam considering his devastating expression when the trial was over. Also, what is up your hands and arms?

Reaching my destination on the right of Iida, I decided to get one shocking fact out of the way. "Including a zero pointer robot isn't just for show. There were many purposes for this specific robot to present in the exam. I do hope you did notice that, correct?"

Now, since I am the only dog in the room expressions were looking at me questionably when I was walking towards the door. Imagine their expressions, minus Iida because he saw me speak before, when I spoke. Truthfully, if they were this easy to mess with without doing anything, I wonder what would happen if I did do something...

"Of course, how could I be so oblivious!" He in deeper shame then before, is that even possible... "Thank you for telling me, Miss?"

"Buroka, Nor Buroka. It's Mister not Miss!" I was becoming a little agitated being mistaken for a women for the fifth time this month.

"I am severally sorry for my rudeness, Buroka. Is there any way—"

"OH! I recognize you! Your that black dog that saved me from the exam!" Midoriya look at me in shock. He covered his mouth soon after, blush spreading to his cheeks in embarrassment noticing that he said that out loud.

"Oh, that curly hair! You're the plain-looking one! You passed, just like Present Mic said!" I look past Midoriya and see Uraraka, very happy to see Midoriya. "Of course you did! Your punch was amazing!" She excitedly said while throwing her fist in the air multiple times to mimicked a punch.

I'll say. That punch was SO amazing that it broke his legs and arms. How the heck will he become a hero if he gets injured every time he uses his Quirk?

"Oh, well, um, it was thanks to you going to speak with him directly that I, uh..." Midoriya mumbled.

"Huh? How did you know about that?" she stopped doing her motion with her arms.

"Oh, uh, that's because someone told me through my results." He was getting redding by the minute.

"I wonder if today's just the entrance ceremony and orientation? I wonder what our teacher's like?" Uraraka questioned. Poor Midoriya was blushing so heavily, that he had to cover his face with his hands.

"Aren't you nervous?" Uraraka look behind Midoriya and saw me sitting on his right side. "Hey, Nor, I'm glad that we are in the same class. Say, back in the entrance exam, I wanted to ask you something. Could I have—"

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends." I look behind Uraraka to see something very depressing and bizarre. "This is the hero course." In his yellow sleeping bag he pulls out a juice bag and drinks it causally. Everyone else was very surprised to see him.

That yellow caterpillar is our teacher?! Isn't he supposed to be a hero? No offense, but currently I'm self-doubting myself if he is a hero, even if he looks familiar. Wait, yellow caterpillar... I've heard that before...

"Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough." He got out of his cocoon making his appearance more depressing. He looked like a tired old man with long black hair and with little facial hair.

I JUST REMEMBERED! That yellow caterpillar was a shiny caterpie from that game, so slow and unreliable.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Nice to meet you."

Again, I've heard his name before, but I can't seem to place it... If he's anything like a caterpie, this is going to be a slow, interesting school year.

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field." He grabs a blue, white, and red gym uniform from his sleeping bag.

/

Outside on the field...

I was the first one out since I didn't have to pull any clothes off and had a less complicated piece than the other students. I spotted Aizawa already waiting on the field.

"Remember, you have to visit the principal after school" he reminds me when walking towards me with no other students around us.

"Do not worry, Aizawa. I will," I said turning to face him. He walks away silently towards the center of the field, awaiting for the rest of the students.

With that small piece of information, I now know that not only is the principle is watching behind my back, so are the other teachers. This nagging feeling of this particular teacher that I can't remember is really starting to bug me. How troublesome...

/

My Hero Academia Season 1 Episode 5 Part 1

/


	6. 05-AnotherExam

WARNING! This chapter is longer than usual! You have been warned!

/

After waiting for everyone to get changed, I was expecting a causal activity outside. What I wasn't expecting was assessment test. Can this day get any more exhausting...

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" Uraraka spoke up.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events."

Actually, there is. It's called knowing you teammates and studying the law. I'm very sure those two things are very important, even if it is leisurely.

"U. A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes. You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right?"

Here, I thought I could avoid this unnecessary exercise.

"Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational."

It's very rational to make sure everyone is growing physically well... Even if they hardly try.

"Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating. Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?

Great... So the spiky blond hair prick has powerful Quirk to go with his ego. I'll make sure to stay far away from him, for my safety and my social rank.

"In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"67 meters" Bakugo responded

"Then, try doing it with your Quirk. You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle."

I have a feeling that my 'Quirk' is not going to be very suitable for this physical assessment.

"Hurry up. Give it all you have got."

"Then well..." he stretches his arm by pulling it aside. "DIE!"

Die?! Are you sure this kid should be a hero and not a villain?

"Know your own maximum first. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." he blandly states while holding up his phone showing Bakuguo's throwing record of 705.2 meters.

"705 meters? Seriously?" a blond hair with a black stripe exclaims.

"What's this? It looks fun!" pink alien girl pronounces.

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want!" plain black hair dude excitingly states. "As expected from the hero course!"

"'It looks fun,' huh? You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?" he slowly puts on a sinister grin. "All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

Wait, is he even allowed to do that? That sour attitude and rough diameter, he must be... UGH! Why can't I think of his name, nevertheless his hero name?! I feel bad for those who can't control their Quirk. *Cough Cough* Midoriya *Cough Cough*

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students." He pulls up his black long hair. "Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!"

"Last place will be expelled?! But it's the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!" Uraraka complains, getting extremely nervous.

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond, Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you got," he points at us with determination.

Should I hate him because he is a heartless jackass or should I be glad that he is giving us a truthful hero lesson?

"All right, demonstrations over. The real thing starts now."

/

Test 1: 50 Meter Dash

"On your mark...Get set...'' a robot prepares frog girl and Iida on the starting line.

BANG*

Not surprisingly, Iida gets a record of 3.04 seconds. His Quirk is engine by having engines in his legs allowing him to run pretty fast.

Uraraka uses her gravity Quirk on her clothes while tail guy uses his tail to speed through the dash.

Up next were Mr. Sparkles and alien girl. Mr. Sparkles with his laser bell button states that everyone was not being creative enough. "I'll show you how it's like to be allowed to use your own Quirk!" he shoots his laser beam but stops half way allowing alien girl to pass him. "If I shoot more than a second, I get a stomachache" he stands up proud with a twinkle in his eye.

Such a bizarre Quirk for a bizarre person.

Bakaguo uses his explosion Quirk through his hands to easily leave Midoriya in the dust.

Now, it's my turn. Having an odd class makes at least one of us to race alone, making it harder to judge how fast an average time would be. I should aim for about 6 seconds...

"On your mark...Get set..."

BANG*

Using my four legs, I tried to act I was running, but in reality I was jogging.

"5.49 seconds"

Whoops. A bit too fast. All I can hope is for Aizawa to not notice. Remember, getting noticed can completely ruin my mission.

Seeing Midoryia in front of me exhausted still, I decided to give him the cool hearted truth. "Yours Quirk isn't meant for this type of assessment." He looks at me depressingly. "However, even if your Quirk isn't made for this type of test, it's more of how you use it. Take you hot-headed friend over there. Explosions aren't really made for running, only destruction. But, with a little push, he was able to use his Quirk in a precise way in order for it to support him in a dashing test." He looked at me inspiringly and went into deep thought.

Before he could have any word with me, I walked away.

/

Test 2: Grip Strength

This was an oddity. I had to set it up straight on the ground and step on it. This allowed me to get 70 kilograms in grip strength.

"Wow!' I look over to see other students in awe at the grip strength of the classmate with many arms. "540 kilograms? What are you, a gorilla?" black hair states. "Oh, an octopus?"

"Octopuses are sexy" a purple shrimp exclaims.

Perhaps I should have given a bit more effort...

/

Test 3: Standing Long Jump Control

I just ran and jumped normally for this one. There isn't really much else there to say.

/

Test 4: Repeated Side Steps

This was a disaster. Having four legs and doing sides steps gave me a huge disadvantage. Although, grape guy seems to have a blast by bouncing off of purple balls that came out of his head.

/

Test 5: Ball throw

Uraraka barely throws her ball. It goes higher, higher, and higher into the air. Aizawa shows his phone with an infinity symbol on it.

"That's amazing! She got 'infinity'!" the blond kid states in amazement.

Is that even a possible score?! I am very proud of her but makes me question this school's logic.

Midoriya is up next. Watching from afar from from his other tests he wasn't doing so good.

"It doesn't look good for Midoriya if he continues like this," Iida was crossing his arms, thinking out loud.

"Huh? Of course not. He's a Quirkless small fry, you know" Bakaguo points at him angrily.

Iida was surprised he said that. "Quirkless?! Are you not aware of what he did in the entrance exam?"

Clearly, it was pretty hard to miss. Making him probably the number one rumor for examines.

"Huh?" Bakaguo didn't look like he was convinced.

Midoriya thew, what seemed to be all his strength, very poorly only landing a few meters ahead of him. "46 meters" the robot called out. Great personal record for the poor lad.

He looked deviated and confused for some odd reason, until I saw Aizawa. His eyes were glowing red and staring right at Midoriya.

"I erased your Quirk" his scarf released itself swirling around his body. Midoriya looked behind him in shocked. "That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted"

"You erased my Quirk?" Midoriya's face lit up in realization. "Those goggles... I see! You can erase other people's Quirk with your Quirk just by looking at them. The Erasure Hero : Eraser Head!"

Damn it! I remember him now! He one of the grumpiest underground heroes ever known. He is literally the worst person who could have been my teacher! One look with his eyes with my 'Quirk' activated and it's all over!

"From what I can tell, you can't control your Quirk, can you?" He stares intently. "Do you intend to become incapaitated again and have someone save you?"

"T-that's not my intention," he getting suddenly dragged towards Aizawa by his scarf.

"Whatever your intention, I'm saying that's what those around you will be forced to do." Aizawa continued his intense stare as Midoryia gasped in realization. "In the past, there was an oppressively passionate hero who saved over a thousand people by himself and created a legend. Even if you have the same reckless valor, you'll just be decked and turn into a useless doll after saving one person. Izuku Midoriya. With your power, you can't become a hero." Aizawa eyes stopped glowing red lets Midoriya go from his scarf. "I've returned your Quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with."

This move will dictate what your future will be. What will you do Midoriya?

Midoyia mumbles to himself thinking about what he should do next. He pulls the ball back a throws with all his might, sending the ball flying straight into the air. The only thing on his body that was injured was his finger. Indicating that he used his Quirk at the last second in his finger tip to not injure himself gravely.

"Mr. Aizawa. I can still move!" he clutches his fist in gritting pain.

Wimpy kid... No, Midoriya, I do believe you will change all of our lives for the greater good!

"What's the meaning of this?" I look to the side to a very pissed off Bakugou. He suddenly runs up with his hand out about to attack him. "Hey! Tell me what's going on, Deku, you bastard!" However, he was stopped by Aizawa with his scarf. "What the? These cloths are hard!"

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fiber," Aizawa pulls his scarf back to restrain him, "woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy."

"Jeez...Don't keep making me use my Quirk over and over, I have dry eye." He was stating the truth considering the fact he was putting droplets in his eyes earlier.

"Besides, we still have more students that need to take their throw. Nor Buroka, your up."

Stepping into the circle, I instantly knew I was at a disadvantage with my height and no throwable arms. Of course, I could change that disadvantage to an advantage but that would completely should my true colors. That was definitely not an option...

"How the heck is she going to throw? She has no arms!" Denki (blond with black stripe) curiously said.

"Who cares?! This good for nothing mutt is probably only useful when it comes to fetch." Bakugou insults.

"Enough!" Aizawa looks at the other students sternly. He looks back at me, "I'm going to give you one warning, Buroka. If you don't step up your game, I will expel you, do you understand?" I look back and see Uraraka about to defend me. Aizawa puts his hand up towards the other students. "You've been holding back on all your tests so far... An average dog your size would have done much better at those test, but somehow you haven't."

All the students looked at me with surprised or looking for an answer, but I ignored them.

"Aizawa, you said that I could do anything to throw the ball as long as it was in the circle?"

"Yes, that is corrected" he looks at me sternly.

"Than do you mind if I destroyed the inside of the circle a little bit."

"Go right on ahead"

I summoned a small pole from my gem. The students were looking at me confusingly. I extended the pole and pierced it into the ground on the right of me without going outside the circle. I summoned another pole and did the same thing on the left side.

"What the heck is she making?" Ashido (alien girl) exclaimed.

For the final touch, I bought a compacted stretch band and tied each end to the poles. Some of the students eyes widen, including Aizawa, realizing what I'm about to do.

This dog doesn't not only know how to fetch...I grab the ball, put it in the middle of the stretch out band, stood on my two back legs and pulled with all my weight by leaning back, gripping it with my mouth. It knows physics, bitch... and with that thought I let go, making the ball go flying. Aizawa held up his phone to reveal 150 meters.

"Oh, by the way Aizawa, I can't actually use my Quirk very well playing with these toys. If you want to see my Quirk in action, you could give me some fresh bait." I smiled slyly, tilting my head with one paw out.

"That won't be necessary then. There will be another assignment tomorrow that can access you Quirks true capabilities. On to the next test," Aizawa stated.

Whew... That was too close. Luckily, my acting hasn't deteriorated. I am going to have to learn the average strength fast or it's going to go downhill fast, especially with Aizwa watching my back.

/

Test 6 : Sit-Ups

My... Body... is not... made for... this. Ugh... I, somehow, did sit-ups in this form. Don't question how... Please, for my sanity.

/

Test 7 : Seat Toe-Touch

Simple, just lay down the furthest you can. It was very relaxing, finally given a job worthy of a dog like myself.

/

Test 8 : Long-Distance Run

Not too shabby, if I say so. Living in the big city helps a lot.

/

The Results

"Okay, I'll quickly tell you the results. The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll show you the results all at once." Aizawa clicks on hs device and shows the scores in order placement. I was in fifteenth place, giving me no worries about myself. However the one that was on the bottom crushed me. It was Midoryia.

"By the way. I was lying about the expulsion."

What?

"It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks" he looks at us grinning.

WTF?! That doesn't make sense Aizawa is prone to destroying his students by explosion. What's happening to my life?!

Midoriya was in pure shock and looked like a ghost. Momo stated that is had to be a lie because it was so obvious.

"With that we are done. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look over them." He starts walking away, but stops abruptly in front of Midoriya. "Midoryria, have the old lady fix you in the nurse's office Tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests. Prepare yourself."

Before exiting the scene, he looks up and stares at me. "Buroka, remember-"

"I know, I know"

With that ending statement, class ended with Aizawa exiting the scene.

/

My Hero Academia Season 1 Episode 5 Part 2

My Hero Academia Season 1 Episode 6 Part 1

/


	7. 05(1)Extra:TeachersAndStudents(1-10)

While doing the physical, Nor was able to observe and take mental notes on all the other students' and a teacher's Quirks. Attending class, allowed him to research the rest of the teachers that appeared. He also recited his own power to compare notes to his classmates and teachers. Any new players added to my journey will be put at the ended of each section. This is equivalent to know for the sake of strategizing and not ruining her mission to return home...

P.S. - You only need to view all of this if you haven't seen My Hero Academia! If you haven't, this is ESSENTIAL to understand up coming events and social reactions. Another note is that all Quirks have draw backs. Go to Wattpad to see a visual for each of the characters! If you have, then the only information you need to know is seat No.21, Nor Buroka, which will be at the end of the next page. Unless, you want to read it for comedic purposes or some hints for plot origins, go right on ahead!

TEACHERS

——————————————————————————-

Home room : Shota Aizawa

Underground Hero : Eraser Head

Quirk : Erasure ( Cancels Quirk by Looking)

Other Notes : He may not be famous but his actions and words speak for itself. Stern and reserved in nature allows him to prepare his class for the worst that has yet to come, even if the words are harsh. Nevertheless, he is very lazy in personality, given he carries a sleeping bag were ever he goes. How does the school allow that or even permit his to take cat naps during his working hours?!

English : Hizashi Yamada

Voice Hero : Present Mic

Quirk : Voice ( Loud, High Pitched Sounds From His Mouth)

Other Notes : Having the most annoying personality, he constantly used for hosting events. He uses his loud voice and weird poses in order to get a reaction from his audience. If he starts his own a cappella, I will be buying noise canceling headphones in the next 24 hours.

Foundational Hero Studies : Toshinori Yagi

Hero Name : All Might

Quirk : One for All (Strength)

Other Notes : He is commonly known as the Symbol of Light and for good reason too. Being able to knock out enemies in a single punch (ONE PUNNCH), he is EXTREMELY DANGEROUS and I would definitely die if engaged in any sort of battle with him. As the number one hero, he is over confident and always come in a dramatic entrance. There is one thing I must comment and that is about his costume. It's a bit old fashion and reminds me too much of a comic character. No capes, no tights, no offense...

Modern Literature : Ken Ishiyama

Hero Name : Cementoss

Quirk : Cement (Remold Existing Cement)

Other Notes : As serious as he is, he is a very present individual to be around. He cares about the well being of others despite how emotionless he can be at sometimes. I nicknamed him Steve, reminding me of a video game where there is barely any round structures, just blocks.

Modern Hero Art History : Nemuri Kayama

18 Only Hero : Midnight

Quirk : Somnambulist ( Sleepy Mist Produced by the Body)

Other Notes : Don't let her flirting fool you, she is a top hero for a reason. Producing a mist substance that can put you sleep in an instance can prove deadly when capturing a villain. As long as I don't insult her questionable actions or age, I can easily get on her good side. Warning, never look her up, otherwise, prepare yourself for some eighteen plus content. I saw a fan art that made me speechless...

Mathematics : Ectoplasm

Quirk : Clones

Other Notes : Wearing a trench coat to cover up his prosthetic legs makes him a honorable person. He always believes in his students even given a bad situation. Able to create clones by producing a steam like substance out of his mouth makes him a strategic hero rather than a strength hero. This questions whether or not he will play a major rule in my journey... Hopefully, his clones aren't made or covered in saliva. If they are, it's going to be really going to be hard for me to be motivated in punching the guy.

Nurse : Chiyo Shuzenji

Youthful Heroine : Recovery Girl

Quirk : Heal (Kissing and Using Stamina to Recover an Injury)

Other Notes : Treating everyone very kindly, she has a compassionate personality. Although, she does have a strict attitude when approaching someone who has injured themselves foolishly. I am wondering if she could ever heal me, considering my 'condition.'

Principle : Nezu

Quirk : High Specs (Highly Intelligent)

Other Notes : He is a force to be cautious of...Having a Quirk which has the potential of manipulating and predicting a person's actions can dictate what my path may be. Capable of being the 'strongest' ally or the worst enemy, it's best not to interact with him that much because one wrong move can leave you in the gutter. Being very similar to me of being an animal having a Quirk leaves one question to remain. Is he a dog, cat, or bear? In all seriousness, my mind is going ballistic over it.

/

STUDENTS OF CLASS A-1 IN COSTUME (1-10)

———————————————————————————

Seat No.1 : Yoga Aoyama

Quirk : Navel Laser

Other Notes : Speaking in a French tone, he is very prideful of his appearance and actions. He constantly tries to gain the attention of others but very unsuccessful considering they ignore him most of the time. In my opinion, it's too much glitter for my tastes and reminds me of times were I could not get it out of my clothes.

Seat No.2 : Mina Ashido

Quirk : Acid (From Skin)

Other Notes : Seeing as her smiling and being very cheerful person, I can conclude she is the typical hyper teenage girl. She loves hanging out in groups and hates being excluded from social events. Personally, I want a very mellow and relaxing life so I won't be seeking her 'wild' attention anytime soon.

Seat No.3 : Tsuyu Asui

Quirk : Frog

Other Notes : This frog-like person is a straightforward and laid-back individual. She also has a habit of tipping her finger against her mouth and tends to say 'ribbit' at the end of her sentences. Being the best at criticizing other people based on her judgement, she is a great professional partner. Having a similar personality as me, I won't seek her as a close friend. It's not a bad personality, it's just not what I am looking for, for my mission. One thing is for sure, her goals are much better than taking over the world by using weird technology.

Seat No. 4 : Tenya Iida

Quirk : Engine (On His Legs)

Other Notes : Brother of Turbo Hero Ingenium, Tenya Iida is obsessed with organization and discipline. He maybe very intelligent, but he take things too seriously at times and admits to his mistakes. Very honorable and humble, he is a natural at guiding large groups. He also has a tendency of making strange gestures with his hands and arms. Having a similar quirk and color to a character I know makes me wonder if he likes chili dogs...

Seat No.5 : Ochako Uraraka

Quirk : Zero Gravity (Activates by Touch/Deactivates by Touching Her Fingertips Together)

Other Notes : A perfect candidate for my mission, she is a very warm and lively person. Always thinking positively allows me to believe she would prefer saving lives than have the fame. She constantly complements and comments on other people's actions. With a gravity quirk makes me wonder if she ever accidentally sent someone to space. I wouldn't mind since I been there before...

Seat No.6 : Mashirao Ojiro

Quirk : Tail

Other Notes : He is a calm and hard working determine student. With a strong sense of dignity, he gets easily fluster when put on the spot light. It is tempting to ask whether or not if he be willing to play a game of 'go fetch.'

Seat No. 7 : Denki Kaminari

Quirk : Electrification

Other Notes : As a flirtatious person, he constantly seeks fame, especially from the girls, and jokes a lot. He not intelligent unless it involves some sort of art. In my opinion, his personality would be great to inspire children which would make him a very great partner. He may not be leader material but...PIKA*CHU*... Sorry, my nose was a little bit itchy.

Seat No. 8 : Eijiro Kirishima

Quirk : Hardening

Other Notes : Describing actions and objects as 'manly' or 'unmanly' suggests that he follows a chivalrous code. Even with this chivalrous code, he does doubt himself on his own abilities and quirk. In reality, he is a loyal and dedicated towards his friends. His speech does remind me of a certain Armstrong family that I have been reading on.

Seat No.9 : Koji Koda

Quirk : Anivoice (Talks to Animals)

Other Notes : It's hard to tell what his personality is like since he is mute. Judging by his reactions and sign language, I think he is a very shy and caring person who is against violence. There really isn't much else to say about his character due to his quiet nature.

Seat No.10 : Rikido Sato

Quirk : Sugar Rush (Strength = Consumed Sugar)

Other Notes : The one major thing he loves is food, food, and more food. His skill to cook can influence in his social status. I don't really deem him as important for my journey because his abilities don't seem useful for my situation. Nonetheless, if anyone of my classmates refer to him as 'Sugar Daddy' because is his obsession with sweets, I am walking (running) out of there.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. 05(2)ExtraStudents(11-21)

Those that have not seen the anime, My Hero Academia...

If you want to see how the school uniform, the gym uniform, or the visual of the students looks like visit Wattpad!

STUDENTS OF CLASS A-1 IN COSTUME (11-21)

———————————————————————————

Seat No. 11 : Mezo Shoji

**Quirk** : Dupli-arms (Attached Tentacles that can Replicate Parts of His Body)

**Other Notes** : Having an appearance like Kakashi makes it seem like he is an intimidating, stern person. Upon further study, he is actually a calm and caring person. His is also very mature compared to his other classmates.

Seat No. 12 : Kyoka Jiro

**Quirk** : Earphone Jack

**Other Notes** : Coming off as cold and indifferent, she always likes to tease irritating people like Denki. Seeing how she dresses and having a phone she keeps with her allows me to access that she loves music and being in style. Despite her teasing methods, she does enjoy socializing, especially with the other girls. Having earphone jacks attached to her ears allows her to hear the notes (through walls) unlike a certain anime character I know...

Seat No. 13 : Hanta Sero

**Quirk** : Tape (From His Elbows)

**Other Notes** : One is the socialists students, he normally tries to gain the attention of his friends. He also often comments out on other people's actions and abilities. Dressing average and being somewhat laid back makes me assume that compared to his classmates he a pretty average person. It's the 'friendly neighborhood Tape-man' coming to save the town from big naked people that is for sure.

Seat No. 14 : Fumikage Tokoyami

**Quirk** : Dark Shadow (Separate Entity)

**Other Notes** : He is fond of darkness and basically anything that can be related to an emo. As a reserve and noble person, he will ignore unnecessary questions and commands. Being very prideful, he will admit his weakness and doesn't tolerate being look down upon. He would be even more dangerous if he was the son of Hades or Trigon, but lucky he is not.

Seat No. 15 : Shoto Todoroki 

**Quirk** : Half-Cold Half-Hot

**Other Notes** : Being very 'cold', he is very composed and quiet individual. Being the son of the second best hero, Flame Hero : Endeavor, he has a big ego to go with his overpowered quirk. At least he doesn't strip everywhere he goes, but his reserve personality makes me wonder if he has a tragic backstory like a scared prince I know.

Seat No. 16 : Toru Hagakure 

**Quirk** : Invisibility

**Other Notes **: This one was not easy to judge since I couldn't read her expressions. Based on her voice and minimal movement, it seems like she is a very bubbly and cheerful person. If there isn't any paint around, I will cover her in nosebleed from Mineta to defeat her in combat (Dragon Ball).

Seat No. 17 : Katsuki Bakugou

**Quirk** : Explosion

**Other Notes** : I said it before and I will say it again, he is an overconfident, self entered prick. With a really good quirk that boost his ego, he picks up fights and always calls everyone else as a low life. On top of this, he is very intelligent by calling Izuku 'Deku' (worthless puppet) since both names have similar pronunciations. He would be one of the best heroes if he didn't have such a villainous persona. His Quirk reminds me about this debate about what type of art is the most beautiful.

Seat No. 18 : Izuku Midoriya 

**Quirk** : All or Nothing (Backfiring Strength)

**Other Notes **: As a timid and polite kid, he is normally startled by any rough actions pointed towards him (Bakugou). Saving Uraraka during the examines shows that he is willing to risk his life for others. He is also a diligent student and very entranced about heroes since I always see him writing in a book labeled 'Hero Analysis for the Future No.13'. The most promising aspect that I see in him is his inspiration. His inspiration is want fired him to be an excellent unpredictable hero that can inspire other making him have the potential to be one of the tops heroes in the world. However, his Quirk kinda of reminds me of All Might's Quirk...

Seat No. 19 : Minoru Mineta

**Quirk** : Pop Off (Sticky Balls on Top of His Head)

**Other Notes** : Striving to become a hero to get the sexiest girls is not one of the goals I had thought of when entering Class 1-A of U.A. high school. Despite his cowardly nature, he is somewhat intelligent and willing to anything to get the 'booty'. If he had at least one talent like being able to cook, going at the speed at Mach 20, or summoning a black hole from his hand he might of had a chance.

Seat No. 20 : Momo Yaoyorozu

**Quirk** : Creation (From Skin)

**Other Notes** : Coming from a very rich family, she is a cautious and dedicated person who can become a great leader. She also becomes upbeat and eager when hanging out with her friends. Nevertheless, she will need a partner when fighting since a Quirk like hers is not very suitable by herself. It's too bad she is not short because if she was I bet she won't like to drink milk and have a short-temper about her size.

Seat No. 21 : Nor Buroka

**Quirk** : Gem (Speaking and Item Storage)

**Other Notes** : Quirk to judge the personality of others (really good at it too), he tries to dictate and plan out according to the thoughts and actions of others. Not wanting to seek attention on to himself, he will always try to avoid outcasts or popular students in the school. It's very hard to become his friend at first since once he makes up his mind on what personality they have he would either stay away or be neutral. Having similar thoughts to Shikamaru can be a 'drag' or 'troublesome' indeed.

/

My Hero Academia Descriptions and Visuals

/


	9. 06-TruthsanLiesAlwaysFindsConflict

Before My Impending Doom to the - I mean, Near the End of the Day...

"Nor, wait up!"

I swear, if this is Aizawa reminding me again to go to the principal's office in a cheery girl voice, I will kill him even if it titles me as a villain.

I stop my pace in the hallway to see Uraraka jogging and waving her hand in order to get my attention. When she does finally catch up to me panting a little, she looks up to me excitedly.

Thank goodness it is just her bugging me.

"That was AMAZING what you did out there! Using different objects to create a makeshift slingshot is really cool! Just curious, how did you do it?"

Walking together back to our classroom with a much slower pace, "I can store objects in my gem as long as it's less than three kilograms (around five pounds). However, my feat is very little compared to yours. I bet you broke the school record getting infinity with that type of ball throw."

She blushed, putting her hand behind her head, "It was nothing, really!"

After a few seconds of silence, Uraraka wonder got the best of her. "Hey, I don't want to be noisy but do you know why Mr. Aizwa called you to the principal's office? You didn't do anything bad, did you?"

"No, of course not. There was just some questions on my transcript they wanted me to answer, that is all."

"That's a relief."

We enter the classroom and start gathering our school supplies in our bags.

"OH! I almost forgot!"

"What is it Uraraka?"

"Could I have your phone number?"

"Sure," I walk over near her desk and tell her my number. Feeling my phone vibrate the minute she texts me confirms she is now in my contacts. Having our bags fully packed and ready to go, we stand back near the door.

"Good luck at the Principal's office Nor! I am going on ahead to see if I can catch up to Deku and Iida."

"See you later, Uraraka."

With that ending note, Uraraka waved goodbye and left me to defend myself of the honorary doom of heading to the principal's office.

I am definitely going to need that luck. Wait a minute...Deku?

/

Arriving at the Principal's Office...

I opened the door to see not only Nezu there (Principle) sitting on a couch, but also six other people present. All Might and Aizwa was on Nexus left side while Naomasa Tsukauchi (Detective from the Police Force), All Might, and another unknown alias with long black hair on his right side.

How Troublesome... There are even more people here to bother me with my problems.

Nezu pointed to the other coach that was across from him. "Please take a seat, Buroka Nor. We have a lot to discuss about."

Taking his offer, I walked over and sat on the couch on the opposite side.

"As you are aware, there was a problem with your application form. Specially, your address and identification. I allowed Naomasa here to do some deep digging on your name, but for some odd reason he could not find anything of value. Could you please explain that?"

I sightly glared at him and then relax my face to begin my wonderful acting. I smiled, "I am sorry. I have no clue what you are talking about."

He looked back at the girl on his right side and signed. "I have no clue where you are from nor know who you truly are. You must know how concerning to me it must be when you are hiding personal secrets." He shifted in his seat and grabbed his tea. "Personality, I don't really care what you are planning. However, I do need you to answer these next questions honestly as it will dictate whether or not you can be allowed in this school in the future."

Oh, boy! This is not what I signed up for!

"Very well, what is your question?"

"Your goal for attending this school. Will it harm or interfere with my students or staff?"

"No, I can assure you that my goal has nothing to do with any of the students or the staff. It is something to discover than destroy."

Nezu looks back at the girl on his right and sees her nod. He looks right back at me. "Do you have any correlation to a villain?"

"No, I do not."

"Does any of your hidden personal information makes you hunted or put any of my students or staff in harm's way?"

"No, my position in this world will not put anybody in harm."

He sets his tea down. "This information that is secret for us is important, however, I can make an exception if you agree to my terms."

Terms?

"What terms?"

"I will allow you to continue with your program if you promise to protect my students at all costs."

"Uh..." That's it? No bodyguards, spies, or torture devices to enforce me of my secrets? "Sure, I guess. I can protect you students but I can't exactly protect them if they harm themselves." Speaking of Deku...

"Than that settles it! From this day forward in exchange for keeping your personal information secret, I will allow you to continue your enrollment to U.A. High School as long as you protect my students. You may leave now, unless there is anything else you like to add?"

"I will take my leave now. Thank you for having me." I get out of my seat and beginning to head to the door. Before I touched the door, Nezu speaks again.

"Just as a warning," he slowly hardens his deathly glare, "my staff will have a close eye on you if you decide not to cooperate with us"

I look back at him. "I won't dream of it. However, it's not my back you should be watching. After all, your guys are just pawns in a chess game. To me, your just a stepping stone in order to get what I want, not very important."

I huffed as I exited the room before they could get another word in.

. . .

"Shall I go after him Nezu?" Aizawa was on edge with that last statement, knowing he was actually hiding deadly information even if he wasn't the mastermind behind it.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary." Nezu sips his tea calmly, "After all, you can't pin the blame on him if he isn't the one leading whatever plan it might be." He looks back at the girl on his right. "Tell me, which ones were the truth?"

"The first and the third one, sir."

"So, we can conclude that Buroka is seeking some sort of information that we may or may not have. On top of that, he has a deep relationship with the villains but probably doesn't have any big influence on them" Naomasa states in extensive thought.

"Thank you for helping us with this investigation, Naomasa."

"You are welcome, Nezu. With any future problems, don't be afraid to call me."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Naomasa waves goodbye while he and his female assistant exits the rooms.

All Might was very worried on how this could turn out. Curiously, he asks, "Nezu, what exactly it you plan with Buroka?"

Nezu slowly puts his tea back down. "My plan is simple. Act natural and when the time comes, play our cards right."

/

With Nor Buroka...

That was a train wreck... I was walking back home with my thoughts on what transpired in the office. It was really close but I was able to avoid detection and somehow still continue with my original plan. I hope that whatever they are planning doesn't interfere with my strategy because if it does... I might not be able to find a way back home.

/

My Hero Academia Season 1 Episode 6 Part 1.5

/


End file.
